marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Starsharks
/ Space Sharks / Star Sharks ; Brood's entry}} | Aliases = Flying Sharks, Sharks, Sky Sharks ---- When transformed by the Brood: Brood Patrol Craft, Living Attack Craft | Identity = | Affiliation = Brood | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Pegasus System; formerly Orbit around Sleazeworld; Orbit around Gorr's world, Earth-14412 | BodyType = Shark | AvgHeight = Varies | AvgWeight = Varies | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | Skin = Grey | NumberOfLimbs = None | NumberOfFingers = None | NumberOfToes = None | SpecialAdaptations = Various: Some looks like Hammerhead sharks, while other Great White sharks | UnusualFeatures = Glowing green for natural; Weaponry and technological enhancements when transformed by the Brood | Origin = Shark-like creatures living in space | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = Uncanny X-Men #162 | HistoryText = Overview Starsharks, also called Star Sharks or Space Sharks, are shark-like creatures that live in space. They are known to be present at least in the Pegasus System. Because of their ruthlessness, it was known the God Tempest was coming when even the Space Sharks fled in terror, but already too late to avoid it. They vary greatly in size, reaching up to lengths ranging in the hundreds of feet. Starsharks are highly maneuverable and travel at high velocity in space, though they lack the natural ability to travel faster-than-light. As is the case with the Acanti, Starsharks are regularly used by the Brood, who infect the minds of the creatures, in order to use them as living craft that they modify, weaponize, and enhanced in order to serve their needs, as spacecrafts, that they crash onto planets to invade them, or even as steeds. . Similarly, the Chitauri produced Leviathans by biomechanically engineering and weaponizing Acanti-Starshark hybrids. Some Starsharks were captured by the Collector for his collection, but at least one crew were all eaten when a Starshark got loose inside the Collector's Ship. Alternate Reality Versions Home of King Thor (Earth-14412) In Earth-14412, Starsharks lived in orbit around Gorr's world, feeding on the dead gods who were cast into space over centuries of Gorr's rampage and slavery. They briefly attacked the Thors when they came to end Gorr, knocking Thor before being repelled by King Thor. During the battle against Gorr, Young Thor then used one as a steed. Classification Seemingly at least a few types of Space Sharks exist: * We know of the Great White Space Shark, and most individuals seen seem to have a Great White Shark appearance. * A few others look like Hammerhead sharks. It is unknown if they are from the same species, or if all the main group are all indeed Great White Space Sharks. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Starsharks are able to float and otherwise travel through space. They are captured by the Brood and undergo technological modification for advanced propulsion to increase their offensive capabilities. | Abilities = Starsharks altered by the Brood commonly have their mouths braced open and are equipped with directed energy weapons, as well as snare lines capable of delivering the Slaver Virus to stunned captives. | AvgStrength = Unmodified Starsharks have enough strength to knock Thor around. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Death Mouth | Notes = * The Chitauri breed Starsharks with Acanti in order to create the Leviathans. | Trivia = * Sharra compared herself and K'ythri to a Great White Space Shark, in comparison with Thor being a worm soaring past them. | Links = }} Category:Space Races Category:Collector's Museum Category:Starsharks